This disclosure relates generally to controlling a write request involving storage nodes that can directly transfer data to each other, and more specifically, to performing selective token clash checking for the data write.
Standard copy/transfer operations are characterized by reading data from a storage device and onto an associated or mapped host device such as a server, buffering the data within the host device, and then transferring/copying the data to a different location within the same or different storage device associated with the same or different host device. For example, in order to transfer a set of data from a first server to a second server, the first server may first read the set of data from an associated first disk. The set of data may then be passed from the first disk to the first server. After buffering the set of data, the first server may then transmit (e.g., via establishing a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) connection) the set of data to the second server. The second server may then write the set of data to a second disk that is associated with the second server.
Some copy/transfer operation systems are capable of transferring/receiving data directly to/from one storage node (e.g., a disk array or single disk) to another without transferring the set of data to/from any associated or mapped host devices. For example, Offload Data Transfer (ODX) is a feature in Microsoft® Windows® Server that allows data to directly be passed from one storage node to another without any data being passed to or from any associated servers. Utilizing these features, such as ODX, when compared to the standard copy/transfer operations may speed up copy/transfer operations because of reduced CPU cycles, reduced network latency, and/or reduced bandwidth consumption.